Joined in Hate
by Hidden in a dark place
Summary: Natsu was a boy raised by the Phoenix king Torras, Erza was a girl broken from the shackles of slavery at an unimaginable price, will they find comfort in each other or will there troubled past break unbreakable bonds. NatsuxErza may add more pairing in the future. rated M just in case I get quirky. AU.


**This is my first Fan fiction, so please be modest when insulting me, I hope you like it it took me a lot of time just trying to figure out how to do this stuff let alone actually write something. Characters will probs be OC because yaknow it's hard to make a perfect copy.**

**I don't own Fairy tail, or any other anime references made in this( if there is in any when I write it) but I do own any OC's and all that other Jazz.**

* * *

****-In a forest on the outskirts of the extinct volcano of Florins.-

A young boy with salmon hair was siting in a tree, swinging his feat in a merrily way a smile gracing his lips, This particular boy was wearing a short sleeved orange t-shirt which had various burn holes in it,he also wore black underpants but if one looked close enough you could see they where originally white but they seemed to be covered in a thick layer of soot, he was also bare foot, and on his right hand on his index finger a beautiful ring made of the purest gold with a sapphire adorned on it sat.

As the boy swung his legs back and forth on the tree branch, one could hear a small tune escaping his throat, He sat there patiently, as if he was waiting for someone, after a few minutes the boys legs stopped,even more time passed and then his tune left, a whole ten minutes had passed until his smile was replaced with a frown, he was getting impatient with waiting.

The boy then proceeded to climb to the top of the tree and scream 'Torras!Hurry up I'm starving, I swear your always so slow to get me dinner!' And as if on cue a blinding light came from the sky and stopped in front of the boy, upon closer inspection would could see this light was not merely a ray from the sun but instead a Massive, Sapphire Blue, Flaming, Phoenix(Yup a blue phoenix)'Natsu, You're as impatient as ever perhaps if you where so hungry you should have hunted for yourself' The phoenix that was named Torras only a few moments ago said calmly.

The boy who's name is Natsu simply puffed some smoke from his nostrils While Grunting a sentence that had the word's 'Hungry' and 'slow' ,He then proceeded to climb down to the ground, meanwhile Torras simply chuckled at his 'sons' childish behavior amd landed in the opening near the tree and his flames disappeared leaving a tall well built (but not too big) man with Sapphire hair and eyes, a Dark blue jacket with double sapphire wing pattern on the back, a black vest top, black trousers with a single simple black belt with a casual Iron Buckle, and simple black boots.

When Natsu finally got out of the tree, His eyes widened and his mouth was agape when he saw a huge pile of meat, drool eventually leaving his mouth, causing Torras to sweat drop, 'Eh, Natsu do you plan on waiting for the meat to dance, or are you gunna eat it' Torras stated still bemused, Natsu simply shook his head and ran to the meat, picking the largest piece he could find, he looked at it with a multitude of emotions scenes playing in his head on how he could devour such a prize, he then proceeded to set it alight using flames from his mouth, the flames danced around the meat, Natsu simply smiled with a grin that reached from ear to ear, Torras said in a quaint voice not loud enough for Natsu to hear' Happy Birthday son', Natsu quickly devoured the meat and was already looking for another piece, Torras simply chuckled at his sons appetite and shouted 'Natsu, you better slow down, or you'll get the stomach rumblies' Natsu turned around, Glaring at his 'Father' and began Shouting things like ' I'm not two' and 'Stomach aches are for losers.'

A few hours had passed since their meal and Nastu was in a deep slumber next to a pile of bones, Torras was Leaning against a tree, humming the tune that we heard when we first met Natsu earlier that day. (That all changed when the fire nation attacked-Joking kind of-), A loud roar was heard, loud enough to make the very floor vibrate, to make the very world seem insignificant to Beast that let out that roar, Of course Torras, being a Phoenix knew what or Should I say who that roar was made by, Torras was on his feat in a flash and Quickly ran to a nearby cave with Natsu slung over his shoulder.

When they reached the cave Torras placed Natsu at the very back of the cave, And whispered 'Natsu, you will be safe here, I will get him away from here and come straight back for you,' Natsu simply laid there asleep, lost in his own world, a blzing tear fell from Torras's Left eye and landed on Natsu's ring( Dramatic right), Torras then ran outside and transformed into his Normal blazing form and flew into the air, What he met up there was as her predicted, The fire dragon Igneel, Torras screamed at him' What are you doing here, this is my territory' Igneel simply scoffed 'I am just passing through, tell me do you know where I can some food, I am starved', The Phoenix simply let out a loud screech and dove into the Dragon, not wasting any time the Dragon began sucking air in around in, Once he had sufficient air he let it out in a huge roar blowing the Phoenix to the ground before he could hit the Dragon.

Natsu stirred in his sleep until he rolled into a wall and whacked his head on a wall, Just as Natsu was about to scream in pain a roar shook the whole cake, A shiver went up his spine, as he sat the slightly paling, he crawled over to the mouth of the cave to see Torras askew on the ground surrounded by broken trees, Natsu sat there quietly.

Torras quickly got up and Screeched again, before dissipating and re-accumulated above the Dragon striking his head with a talon, leaving a gash just above the eye,The Dragon wailed at the pain and Used his wings to push his entire body to ram his spikes into the Phoenix's body letting out another wail as his scales where burnt, The phoenix Dissipated again and appeared in front of the Dragon he then went and said' Foolish Dragon, have you forgotten that a Phoenix's flames are the flames of Purification that can even burn a dragon' The Dragon Chuckled at that and the drove a claw through the phoenix's heart while shouting' Of course I haven't I just needed to get a pest of my back' the Phoenix fell to the ground landing on his back the Dragon landed next to him Making sure that his right claw didn't touch the ground.

Natsu was still quiet, but now he was shaking, all he could see was his Father on the floor and a Dragon standing next to him, All he could hear was a strange sucking noise as his Fathers flame floated towards the Dragons mouth, all he felt was cold and dizziness, The noise stopped as all of his fathers flames where gone, leaving nothing but a few burnt Patches of grass, The dragon shouted to world about how he was still the Igneel,the king of all fire, and mumbled something about it still hurting when he eats a Phoenix, None the less he let out another almighty roar and flew away.

Natsu sat there remembering the last few moments with his father before fatigue finally got to him and he slept, constantly tossing and turning having nightmare about this now so cold world.


End file.
